The cloud, the fish, and the baby
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: No podían dejarlo ir, jamás lo harían. Similares a nubes, se elevaron en el cielo, buscándolo. Encontrándolo. -Advertencia: angustia-.


**The cloud, the fish, and the baby**

 _Wake up where the clouds are far behind me,_

 _Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

 _High above the chiminey tops,_

 _That's where you'll find me_

 **O**

Resultaba ser enigmáticamente loco, terrible, y nauseabundo el trágico curso que podían tomar las vidas sólo en cuestión de segundos. Sólo bastaba una luz rota, un erizado gato despistado atravesando una ruta mal iluminada, un conductor distraído.

Y todo era consumido por el fuego del infierno, se iba al Diablo; moría.

Muerte. Era hora de que se acostumbrara a esa palabra, el aire de las fatalidades susurraba en sus tobillos y arañaba sus manos cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos, para olvidar; para soñar que olvidaba, que estaba encerrada en un mal sueño. Tenía la necesidad irrefrenable de hundirse en las fantasías oníricas que se crean en una cama.

Sintió un suave agarre en su brazo, y segundos después, lágrimas mojando lo alto de su cabeza. Los lagrimeos incesantes la llevaron al hartazgo, no porque no los soportara; sino porque sus ojos no habían podido derramar una gota desde que… _ocurrió_.

Así se refería al hecho en su cabeza, en el exterior, en el momento en el que sus palabras tuvieron que abandonar su boca, se quedaba muda.

Pero lo recordaba.

Oh, tan claro como un gota de agua.

Conducía, Sheldon revisaba su celular, sentado en el asiento trasero. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada, a él, y al niño tan parecido a su padre. Estaba fuertemente amarrado en su silla, sus manitos sostenían un pequeño león de felpa. Sus ojos curiosos viajaban por todos los resquicios del auto, maravillándose del más diminuto detalle.

Y de repente, en ese instante enigmáticamente loco, terrible, y nauseabundo, escuchó el característico ruido de unos neumáticos resbalando contra el pavimento, un grito de Sheldon, el impacto. Dolor en su brazo y una bruma negra.

Y el llanto, inconsolable y cada vez más débil, de su bebé.

Sheldon volvió a rodear sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, rogando por el consuelo que no podía dar.

Levantó los ojos al techo decorado con dibujos de superhéroes, tocó con las palmas de las manos la suave manta de lana que había tejido para él meses antes. Vio de reojo el montón de animales de felpa que se amontonaban en el armario abierto. Y su ropa.

Y los que deberían haber sido sus nuevos zapatos, que jamás podría usar.

Y esa jirafa de felpa con la que nunca llegó a jugar.

Y la amarilla pared que jamás tendrá el registro de su crecimiento.

Sería cada día más alto e inteligente, y lloraría, reiría, pelearía, correría. Viviría.

Mary le había escrito un poema, cuando aún estaba embarazada. Sheldon solía apoyar su mejilla contra su barriga, escuchando el calmante silencio de un bebé y dibujando patrones en su piel. Su poema era en pequeños versos; contaba la historia de amor entre una nube y un pez. La nube, finalmente se hunde en las profundidades del agua para estar junto su amor.

Pensó.

Miró a Sheldon, los ojos azules rotos. Se miró a ella misma, reflejada en sus ojos. Rotos. Incompletos. Seres de ultratumba condenados a vivir entre los vivos.

Tenían los pechos llenos de un dolor indescriptible, que sólo se calmaría con un bebé de curiosos ojos y manos que todo lo atrapaban.

Era el momento en el que fueran la nube de su pequeño hijo, seguro los estaría extrañando. Llevarían su león de felpa, y sus zapatos. Medirían su altura en una pared del cielo y lo dejarían correr sobre el sol.

—Sería mejor el marchar los tres, que quedarnos dos.

Dijo, y las lágrimas de Sheldon se deslizaron sobre su propia mejilla.

Sólo esperaba que la señora Cooper estuviera en lo cierto, y que existiera, en algún lugar del universo infinito, un cielo. Porque subirían hasta el, y buscarían a su bebé.

 _Y una nube brumosa_

 _del cielo se despidió_

 _evitando ser llorosa, ya que,_

 _en el mar la aguardaba_

 _el más lindo ser_

 _con aletas doradas._

Arrastró sus píes hacia la estufa. Girando de la llave, dejó que el gas saliera. Con las ventanas y puertas cerradas, volvió a acostarse junto a Sheldon, esta vez, permitiéndose disfrutar de su abrazo.

 _Una tarde, el pececillo dorado_

 _observó, anonadado,_

 _como su bella nube de blanco, gris se tornaba_

 _con el alma muda, rogó a Dios:_

" _¡Devuélvela al cielo, donde podrá vivir!"_

 _Y con su bella nube se elevó, por orden del señor:_

 _El amor entre una nube, y un pez volador._

Selló sus labios salados con los de Sheldon, y, al caer el matrimonio en el sueño eterno, ambos escucharon el inconfundible sonido de la risa de un bebé.

 _Su bebé._

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **¿Críticas?**


End file.
